This new plant originated as a seedling of the geranium variety `PAC-614` (unpatented) as the seed parent growing at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, and being random pollinated, was grown with the object of seed collection. This new plant was selected from among seedlings of the said hybrid parent because of its brilliant and unusual coloration and propagation of this selected plant was done by me and under my direction by means of cuttings at Stuttgart, West Germany, in 1985, with very satisfactory results, and such propagation of the new plant has been carried on through several successive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the selected plant and its general homogeneity would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.